Some semiconductor manufacturing processes deposit one or more layers of a material onto a semiconductor substrate or wafer. Integrated circuit fabricators and equipment designers employ various process and apparatus arrangements to produce films with properties that are desirable both during and after material deposition. Material deposition systems, such as chemical vapor deposition chambers, may be operated at different process conditions to control the overall properties of deposited material. However, defining process conditions that produce films with properties that meet many requirements remains a challenge.